


Reward Enough

by CaseyStar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyStar/pseuds/CaseyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are gifted with their own child by Heaven as a reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr [ kcsplace](http://kcsplace.tumblr.com), so come say hello here if you want.

It shouldn’t have been possible.  
Wasn’t possible.

And yet, there she was, bright as day and real as anything, with bright blue eyes and freckles already smattering her cheeks, barely enough hair to see what colour it was.

She was theirs, his and Cas’, Heaven said so.

There was only one that could have managed it, and Dean found himself whispering the name every time he picked his daughter up, every time she squeezed his fingers tight as she tried to focus on his face.

“God.”

“I think you’ve thanked Him enough for one day, Dean,” Sam said from the doorway, though he too had had his share of those moments over the last two weeks since Cas had returned from Heaven shell-shocked and clutching the naked infant to his chest. He’d also been of far more use, able to tear himself away from the baby long enough to go buy what she’d need, returning hours later with a car full of toys and clothes and a crib and formula and diapers and baby monitors and what had seemed to be an entire backseat of parenting books, most of which Dean had skimmed before snorting in derision, going so far as to set fire to a couple.

“I’m just putting her down.”

“Doesn’t that involve actually _putting her down?_ ” Sam asked, coming into the room and smoothing the pad in her crib, fondly stroking his fingers over the name _‘Samantha’_ embroidered into the fleece blanket that hung over the side, before switching on the baby monitor.

“Come on Dean, she’s gonna be cranky if you don’t get her on a schedule.”

“I helped out with your ass, you know, and…actually no, you’re pretty cranky, maybe she should go to bed.”

“Funny.”

“Samantha certainly thinks so, don’t you, beautiful?”

“I think she’s gassy, Dean, not, uh, amused.”

Dean rolled his eyes and rocked his child, eyes darting to the door to check for the angel. Cas had become even more determined to keep the Winchester’s safe now there was a fourth member to their family, prowling the house and the yard at random times throughout the day and night, Dean often waking to find Cas’ side of the bed cold, and his lover revealed in the weak glow of the nightlight in Samantha’s small room, as Cas stared in wonder at the baby, hands making aborted moves, jerking at his sides as he wanted to cradle his daughter, but didn’t wish to disturb her. Right now, Cas was probably checking their defences again.

“Says you. You think your dad is hilarious don’t you?” Dean smiled at his daughter, making stupid faces at her, knowing she was too young to really respond, but unable to help himself.

“She’s gonna have such trouble dating,” Sam muttered, brushing the wisps of fine hair off his niece’s forehead and caught a flailing fist, pressing a kiss to the soft skin of her tiny palm.

“Cos her daddy’s a Winchester?” Dean boasted, settling Samantha into her crib and switching on the colourful mobile Sam had insisted she needed, shooting down Cas’ objections that the animals it depicted were _‘far too colourful and inaccurately rendered to be of any educational use’._

“Her grandfather is God, Dean. Literally God. Can you imagine what would happen to a boy that tried to get handsy?” Sam mimed slitting his own throat, but both men knew she’d never need God’s, or anyone’s, assistance. Her fathers and uncle would make sure she could handle herself just fine. 

Switching on the lamp by the door, Dean shooed his brother from the room, turning one last time to stare at his daughter again.

“I’m fine with that. No dating. Nobody’s good enough for her anyway.” 

With one last smile, he shut the door, humming a lullaby as he clipped the monitor to his belt, the weight as welcome and reassuring as his holster and carefully trotted down the stairs to seek out his lover. 

Maybe if they tried hard enough, they’d have another baby.


End file.
